


Sohinki Remembered Everything

by lamergirl



Category: NE6, Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and sohinki isnt sure how to feel about it, lasercorns a player, like the littlest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: It wasn’t anything fancy. A pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pair of boxers that looked new out the pack. Sohinki didn’t realize until he put it on that it was actually his shirt. It stopped him in his tracks for a moment.It was a silly moment, but something had happened to Lasercorn’s shirt right before a shoot and he didn’t want to be seen like that and Sohinki had had an extra shirt that happened to be Lasercorn’s size. He had promised to give it back, but never had. And now here he was wearing it.
Relationships: David Moss/Matt Sohinki
Kudos: 22





	Sohinki Remembered Everything

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly had the energy to write this so I jumped on it!

Sohinki remembered everything.

That’s his first thought when he wakes up. Well, technically his second thought. It went more like ‘this isn’t my bed’ followed by ‘holy shit I fucked my best friend last night’

And he really did remember everything. As soon as he recalled that memory, he could recount what happened word for word. He tried to stop his brain from going over the memories, but he could only prevent so much. Images of being pressed up against the wall by a drunk Lasercorn. Being taken back to his apartment, where he knew they were now without even opening his eyes (he used to live in the second bedroom), and practically being thrown on the bed.

His thoughts were being interrupted when Sohinki felt movement on the other side of the bed. He pretended to stay asleep. Not quite ready to discuss what happened last night nor how it would affect their friendship. He felt Lasercorn slowly lean over him, looking to see if he was awake, before getting off the bed entirely. Sohinki heard as he walked around and presumably grabbed the clothes they had dropped around the room. He didn’t risk moving until he heard the door to the bathroom shut and then didn’t open his eyes until he heard the shower start.

Now free to move without risk of premature discussion, Sohinki turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn’t that last night was unwanted.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t daydreamed about being the one making all the noises from his previous roommates’ bedroom in the middle of the night.

That was the problem. Lasercorn was some kind of a player. A nice one, of course, one who always made their date breakfast the next morning and never ghosted (at least not on purpose), but a player, nonetheless. Back when they shared this place, it felt like Lasercorn was bringing someone home every weekend. And while some of those people became repeats, most of them were one-time things, ghosts that Sohinki would see come out of Lasercorn’s room, while he was eating breakfast in front of the tv, and then never again.

Now that he had his own place, his daydreams about his best friend thankfully subsided some. Subsided being the keyword because they hadn’t gone away. 

He knew Lasercorn enough to know that had he said something, he might have gotten Lasercorn to fuck him, But Sohinki has slept with players before. If they had gotten anything started there’s a chance this would ruin Sohinki. 

Which is why he avoided it.

Drunk him apparently didn’t care as much. Drunk him searched for him at their friend’s birthday party and whispered in his ear how hot he was. Drunk him sat next to Lasercorn and started massaging his thigh. Drunk him said yes enthusiastically when Lasercorn asked if he wanted to go back to his place.

He couldn’t decide quite yet if drunk him should be tried for treason or not.

“Hey,” Lasercorn said snapping Sohinki back to reality. He had been so deep in thought he hadn’t even heard the shower end. And now there Lasercorn was, shirtless with just a pair of boxers on, and damp hair on his forehead. 

God, he was hot.

“Pancakes?” Lasercorn asks when it seems Sohinki was startled and didn’t respond right away.

Sohinki nodded and Lasercorn gave him a thumbs-up as he headed out of the room and into the kitchen.

Smooth as shit.

He debates for a moment quickly putting on his clothes and leaving. Telling Lasercorn he forgot something important and had to go. 

But he doesn’t.

He slowly sits up on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, I left some clean clothes out for you so you don’t have to wear the dirty party clothes from last night!” Lasercorn called out to him from the kitchen and Sohinki wanted to laugh at how sweet that was.

“Thanks, man!” He said as he looked around for the clothes. His button-up shirt and nice pants were thrown over the arm of a chair, and the clean clothes were draped a lot more neatly over the back of the chair. 

It wasn’t anything fancy. A pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pair of boxers that looked new out the pack. Sohinki didn’t realize until he put it on that it was actually his shirt. It stopped him in his tracks for a moment.

It was a silly moment, but something had happened to Lasercorn’s shirt right before a shoot and he didn’t want to be seen like that and Sohinki had had an extra shirt that happened to be Lasercorn’s size. He had promised to give it back but never had. And now here he was wearing it.

By the time he finally made it into the kitchen, there was already a stack of pancakes on a plate with a pat of butter and syrup sitting at the counter waiting for him. Lasercorn was making another stack for himself still.

Before Sohinki even got settled in the stool Lasercorn spoke. “Just so you know, I want those clothes back.”

“Actually, this shirt is mine. I gave it to you a while ago. I’m taking it back.”

“Nope. I’ve had that shirt for a long time. Its legally mine now, you have to give it back.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works…” Sohinki chucked but Lasercorn just waved the spatula in his direction.

“Actually, that is how that works, because everything I say is right. All of the time.” He said confidently.

“Well excuse me. Do you want me to take off the shirt right now then and leave shirtless?” Sohinki said and heard the suggestiveness in his voice that Lasercorn instantly matched.

“Trying to strip again already? You just got dressed!” and suddenly Sohinki’s mood shifted.

They had to talk about it.

“Hey…” Sohinki said and he could tell that Lasercorn picked up on the mood change, “How much do you remember from last night?”

“Well, I didn’t drink that much, so everything.” Lasercorn said as he put his last pancake on his plate and went to get the butter to put on his, “What do you remember? You drank more than I did.”

Now he had the perfect opportunity to lie. But of course, he didn’t.

“Surprisingly, everything.” And Lasercorn looked at him, “More details than I would have thought…” And then there is a heavy moment of silence. Sohinki starts eating his breakfast and Lasercorn puts the butter away.

Lasercorn is the one who breaks the silence after he sits in the stool next to Sohinki with his breakfast. “The way I see it, we could forget last night ever happened. Pretend nothing happened. We can tell everyone you got too drunk, so I brought you home and you slept in your old room. It could be like it never happened.” It’s the words that Sohinki expected. It’s the words that Sohinki probably would have said himself, had Lasercorn not said them, but it still puts a sour feeling in his stomach. He was about to reply when Lasercorn continued. “Or…”

Sohinki looked up in spite of himself. “Or what?”

“Or we can remember it. Every vivid detail.” He said every syllable distinctly and clearly and he was doing things to Sohinki’s gut again but this time it was anything but sour. “And do it again. And probably again. And maybe again for good luck.” When he finishes, he has a slight smirk on his face and has somehow gotten his chair closer to Sohinki. They are very close.

“That’s very enticing…” Sohinki starts and he notices a small amount of disappointment on Lasercorn’s face when he didn’t immediately agree. “But... I don’t want to be just one of the guys you fuck when you're horny.”

He takes another bite of his pancakes, so he doesn’t have to look into Lasercorn’s face anymore and he waits for Lasercorn’s response.

Lasercorn doesn’t make him wait long.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were that stupid Sohinki.” The insult catches him off guard and he looks back up to see Lasercorn throwing his arms up in vague annoyance. “If you think that you can be ‘just one of the’ anything in my life at this point, then your much dumber than I thought!” He is being dramatic but Sohinki can hear the sincerity in his voice. "You used to be just one of my friends and now you’re the only person I trust with pretty much everything.” Lasercorn leaned in and said his next words carefully. “You could never be just one of anything in my eyes. You're too important to me for that.”

Maybe it wasn’t what he had expected him to say, or even what he dreamed he would say. But it was better.

And then Sohinki kissed him, because what else do you do in response to that?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, that uploading things have been slow. I'm struggling with all these things going on right now but I want to tell all of you guys to stay safe!  
> and wash your hands!!!!
> 
> Just so you know, any comments at all, whether or not I respond, absolutely give me the motivation to write. So, whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
